


Beautiful Thing

by RZZMG



Series: Draco x Theo Stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Christmas, Dominant Draco, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Frotting, Helplessly In Love Theodore, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sexy Draco, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZZMG/pseuds/RZZMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theodore Nott has been in love with his best friend, Draco Malfoy, since childhood, but has never spoken of his feelings aloud. During his seventh year, he finally gets his chance to kiss the man of his dreams thanks to a drinking game's dare. Will their friendship suffer once his secret is revealed, or will his relationship with Draco bloom into a beautiful thing?</p><p>NOMINATION - "BEST KISS" & "BEST SLASH STORY' - 2012 HP FANFIC FANPOLL SPRING AWARDS ON LIVEJOURNAL</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BEAUTIFUL THING (one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Revision 1.0 - 1 December, 2011  
> Revision 2.0 - 16 March, 2015
> 
> This was my submission for the 2011 THE PLAYWITCH DECEMBER CALENDAR BOYS FEST. 
> 
> Prompt was 'Ribbon'  
> Wizard Chosen: Theodore Nott
> 
> This is totally A/U, taking place Hogwarts-era, seventh year for Draco Malfoy & gang. In this world, there is no Voldemort – never was. No Death Eaters. No war. Blood prejudice still exists.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta, Unseenlibrarian for once more spiffing up my story! 
> 
> Thank you to the Mod of the Fest for allowing me the chance to explore a slash version of this pairing!
> 
> Please review!

 

Being kissed on the lips in a romantic manner by Draco Malfoy had been on Theodore Nott's "What I Want For Christmas" list since he'd been eight years old. Though still a boy, he'd been mature enough to understand that there was a diverse assortment of kisses that people gave to each other throughout their lives, but only one meant _"I want you forever by my side."_

That same wish had eventually topped his Yuletide list, but had been rendered secret and silent as he'd gone through puberty and become vibrantly aware that love between people manifested in many different, faceted ways - in a variety of colours and shapes… all of which were tempered by levels of social acceptability.

This year, his heart's greatest desire had remained much the same, but the need had blossomed and expanded over time, becoming a desperate, reckless longing in his chest. Now, Theo wanted not only to press his lips to Draco's with tender passion, but to sink into the man's arms and capture the essence of his minty breath. He wanted their tongues to seduce, their mouths to mate, and his soul to melt into his best friend's touch. He wanted that more than he had ever wanted anything in his whole life.

Tonight, he was finally going to get his chance.

Daphne finished binding the green, satin ribbon around his and his best friend's wrists. "Remember, you can't remove this or you fail the dare," she repeated. "It stays on, and you two snog each other senseless for ten minutes behind the curtains of your bed, Malfoy. Open-mouthed and use of tongue required – that was the deal."

Draco smirked. "Haven't lost a dare yet, birdy-girl. Don't intend to now."

Greengrass bristled. Everyone knew she hated being compared to a long-legged stork, and was self-conscious of her bony kneecaps. Her hand tugged her skirt down over them, in fact, as she glared up at her ex-boyfriend.

"Come on." Draco pulled his arm to jerk Theo into moving. "Let's do this."

"Oooh, Malfoy!" Pucey called out from the circle of their friends in their dorm room. He put his fingers into his mouth and gave a shrill whistle. "Always knew you were a poof in disguise!"

Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe, and Warrington gave similar sentiments, while Parkinson, Bulstrode, Davis, and Astoria giggled and murmured about wishing they could watch the show to come.

Cool as an icicle, Draco ignored them and headed for his bunk, tugging a panicking Theo after him.

And why should Theo expect his best friend to be unnerved by what they were about to do? After all, to Malfoy, this was simply a dare he'd lost in their game, and he'd been known to do much more risky and socially outrageous things when challenged by others. Besides, it wasn't as if Draco hadn't had his share of women around this place. Why not add a bloke to the count, and chalk it up to 'experimentation'?

The guy kicked off his shoes and climbed into the middle of his bunk, sitting tailor style and raising his wand. Theo had no choice but to follow his lead, almost tripping over his own shoes as he hastily removed them and was yanked after his friend. He scooted up and onto the mattress across from Malfoy, sitting with knees touching. With a flick of the other wizard's wand, the curtains were shut around them and the wards for privacy cast. They were now sealed in, and anything done in here was  _Silenced_ , so the outside world could not hear.

Terrified now that it had come to the big moment, Theo fidgeted, unsure of how to go about the kissing part. He was, in actuality, a complete virgin, top to bottom, front to back. He'd been saving himself, after all… Would he be terrible at it? Would Draco know once their mouths touched how his best friend felt for him? Could the beautiful blond man, right now, hear Theo's heart thumping so loudly and so violently in his chest that his secrets were more than obvious?

"Ever done this?"

The voice, rough from too many sips of contraband Firewhisky, had Theo shivering with delight. He loved how Draco could turn a simple sentence into something either titillating or incendiary. It was a natural talent.

He opted for truth and shook his head. "You?"

"Kissed?" his best friend asked, a slow, sensual smirk sliding up his left cheek. "You know I have."

Yeah, like he needed reminding. A little piece of Theo had died every time he'd had to listen to Malfoy fucking some girl in the bunk next to his.

"I meant, um, with a… a bloke," he qualified, feeling the heat stain his cheeks.

Draco didn't reply, but the weight of his stare was heavy. Theo felt it warm his belly.

"Come here," his friend bade, unfolding and spreading his legs wide open. He leaned back against his headboard, their interconnected arms held taut between them because of the distance. Even fully clothed, the pose he struck was provocative.

Theo's pulse jumped, and in his slacks, his length hardened.

Oh, God. He was really going to kiss Draco, wasn't he? This wasn't one of his wank fantasies or a wet dream. He was going to press his lips against that soft skin. He was going to taste his friend's desire…

…or lack thereof.

It wouldn't do to forget that Malfoy was only acting upon Greengrass' dare. Walking the gay side was a social dalliance for the guy, nothing more. He'd probably saunter away from these ten -  _nine_ minutes now - and never think of them again. Or worse, rush out to give his gums a good workout with his toothbrush, wishing it had never happened.

With a sigh, he knew he was going to make the offer for the 'out' that he was betting Draco was silently begging for right then. "We don't have to do this," he tendered, swallowing past the heart-shaped lump in his throat. "We could always lie. The others don't need to know."

His friend's pregnant pause lasted only a second or two, but it felt like ten years of a wait. "What if I  _wanted_  to do it?"

Theo's heart thundered under his ribs, but still, he forced aside faint hope. It was ridiculous to assume his best friend had an actual desire for him. No, it was more likely that this was just another of his mate's stunts to get under his old man's skin. Draco and his father had been at loggerheads for all the years Theo had known him. The guy loved inventing new ways to anger his sire. "Are you doing this so you can throw your contempt in Lucius' teeth again? What's the deal: kiss a guy, let it get around, and watch your dad lose it when he hears the gossip?" He shook his head. "I don't want any part of that, man. You know he hates me anyway."

Malfoy let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand over his newly-shortened locks. "Bloody hell, you're going to make this harder than it needs to be, aren't you?" He pushed air through his frowning mouth. "This has nothing to do with anyone out there." He jerked his chin at the curtains, where their circle of friends sat. "Or my father. I know what you want, Theo. Did you really think I wasn't aware of how you watch me?"

Shit.

Closing his eyes, Theo turned his head away, embarrassed and shamed to his core.

Salazar's soul, Draco knew! Why hadn't he said anything before now?

Ah, but he already knew the answer to that, didn't he: Draco had been sparing his feelings. The guy didn't swing that way, but they'd been best friends forever, and Malfoy wouldn't hurt him with this, he knew. Hell and damnation, no wonder Draco had taken the dare, rather than speak the truth to Daphne's question about how many people he'd fucked. At least this way, Theo wouldn't be hurt by the guy's bragging over the number of his conquests, and he'd still be able to give his best mate what he'd always wanted, even if it was only this one time. Win-win, right?

Jesus, this was the worst possible scenario he could have envisioned – a sympathy snog.

"Drop the wards," he requested, desperately trying to hold back his sinking disappointment, wanting to run from his humiliation. "Let me out of here now."

In a quick move, Draco was up on his hands and knees and crawling across the short distance between them. He stopped when his mouth was less than an inch from Theo's ear, breathing hot, moist air across his hairline. "You're wasting time. We're not getting out of here until you kiss me. I want you to do it."

Theo's body began shaking, and his discipline to stop it flew out the window. He bit his bottom lip hard enough to bruise. "Don't do this, Draco," he whispered the plea. "I don't need or want your pity. And… it'll hurt worse to know what I can't have once I've tasted it."

Malfoy pressed his nose to Theo's cheek, rubbing lightly. "Kiss me, damn you," he coaxed with heated urgency. "Turn your head and give me your lips. I  _want_  them."

That last was a soft growl that had Theo's insides coiling into knots, and left his heart shaking. Oh, hell, he was going to do it, even knowing that it was probably a huge mistake.  _I can never say no to you_ , he thought with some bitterness, closing his eyes and surrendering.

He angled his cheek around, blindly seeking… seeking...

His lips brushed up against Draco's and gods, they were as soft as he'd always imagined! Inexperienced, unsure, Theo let instinct guide him as he slightly parted his mouth and pressed in, capturing skin with very light pressure and then pulling back.

Like that, their first kiss was done. Very chaste, innocent. 

He wanted more.

Through half-opened lids, he stared into Draco's wintery gaze, looking for his next cue. His best friend took the initiative, stealing the decision away.

Their second kiss was untamed - a hot, abandoned thing that spoke of hunger finally unleashed. It was wicked and carnal and… oh, Christ, as sensual and wild as he'd always dreamed! Theo tried to kiss back with some measure of sophistication, not wanting his lack of experience in this act to be obvious, but Draco was so totally overwhelming that all he could do was go along for the ride. He felt schooled –  _claimed_ – by his friend's mouth. Thought slipped away, and he fell back, dizzy and overheated, into the mattress.

Draco followed him down, never removing his lock on Theo's lips. Theo adjusted his long legs upon the bed so that his feet were flat against the headboard, and his friend took the advantage of his prone form to crawl over him, asserting himself into the dominant position.

Unable to stop, Theo reached up and smoothed a palm up Malfoy's chest, over one rounded, muscled shoulder, and around the man's neck. He teased his fingers through that beautiful, light champagne-coloured hair that he'd often fantasized touching, missing its former length, and wishing Draco would grow it back out soon. He ran his blunted, well-kept nails over his partner's scalp, tickling over his nape. All the while, the hand that was tied to Draco's played a tantalizing game of palm-to-palm and stroking fingers.

His roommate moaned into his mouth, and Draco's tongue shot through the seam of his lips to twine around his in a seductive twirl. Theo's whole frame shuddered. He knew what French kissing was, but to experience it for the first time was exhilarating.

"Am I the first to…?" Malfoy whispered as he pulled back a bit, his smoky eyes staring at him through dark gold, thick lashes.

"Yes," Theo admitted, his face pinking with a bout of shyness.

Draco groaned with longing and dropped his body until they were flush, supporting his weight on his elbows. His mouth swooped in and his soft, pink tongue swept into Theo's mouth once more, this time with a bold, spicy intensity. Theo held on for all he was worth, kissing back with passion. He'd been starving for this kind of attention from Malfoy all his life, and now he was being given permission to not just sample, but indulge. It was surreal… and heavily intoxicating.

His companion's knee parted his legs wider, pressing up with light pressure into the juncture of his thighs. The stroke against his bollocks had Theo painfully hard, and he gasped, tightening his grip in Draco's hair. The instant their mouths parted, wet, warm lips curved around his jaw, finding the thrumming pulse in Theo's throat. Flat, white teeth bit down over the spot with light pressure. He trembled violently as his best friend latched on to the sensitive skin with his mouth and began sucking.

Shite, he was leaving a love bite! Everyone would know what they'd done – that this hadn't just been a quick kiss or two, but an actual snog session!

A flash of excitement at that thought shot up his spine at the same moment as fear gripped his guts and wrenched hard. He shook now with dread.

"You're marking me."

"Mmmm."

He pushed on his roomie's shoulders. "You shouldn't. They'll see. They'll know!"

Malfoy countered by slowly rubbing his pelvis against Theo's thigh and increasing the pressure of his bruising lip-lock. The guy was clearly aroused; the flesh of his sex was stiff and pronounced through his slacks.

He'd seen Draco naked plenty of times. They'd shared a dorm room the entire seven years he'd been here at school with him, and changing in front of each other or taking a shower at the same time in the communal dormitory baths was common. He'd even seen him drilling Pansy once last year; had watched in secret from behind the Quidditch pitch stands as his best friend had taken the witch from behind, pulling out every inch before shoving it back into her with a hard, fast rhythm. He knew the man was well-hung, shaped beautifully, with dark-gold hair cradling his cock, and a pair of tight balls that looked buttery soft. He had imagined that thick, long brand with its pink-coloured tip getting hard under his own hand too many times to count. Now, it was against him, moving to find a better positioning between his legs, rubbing against his own steely erection in a smooth, gliding hump, and Theo felt the scorching fire in his veins ignite.

With more daring that he'd ever believed possible, he let his free hand wander down to grip Draco's bum and pull him in tight. From memory, he knew the curve of the arse under his palm, and how the sway of his partner's hind begged to be traced. He gave into the temptation and burrowed his fingers under the other man's jumper, wresting the collared shirt lying underneath from its tuck until he touched bare skin. The flesh was warm in a way that called to Theo, making him want to sink in to his bones, and stay forever.

Making love to his best friend would be heaven, he now understood. But it couldn't happen. He couldn't  _let_  it happen, because he knew that if he and Draco had sex once, he would never want to let his best friend go. In the end, he would be devastated by the break-up. It  _had_  to end between them eventually, as they were both only children, and the last of their individual lineages. Marriage to a pure-blood witch, and at least one son born of the union was the only path ahead for each of them.

"I know what you're thinking," his friend whispered against his lips. "Don't. Stay with me here, now, in the moment."

"And when the moment is over?"

Theo's heart raced as he waited for Draco's response, which was slow to come.

"Time's almost up." His partner's unfettered hand slid down between them to cup the bulge in Theo's slacks, caressing it with an assured touch. "Soon, Theo. I'll have all of you very soon. I've waited long enough."

A whimper of longing escaped from between Theo's lips, and he shook with violent need. Having heard the sound and felt the body against his react to his words, Draco's silvery eyes glittered with dark triumph, and his lips tilted upwards with a sultry confidence. The man was utterly beguiling in his dominance.

The hand over Theo's sex stroked harder, making his head spin and his loins ache. He groaned behind his teeth, wanting to shout the ceiling down around them with his love for this beautiful, sultry wizard who had been his life-long playmate. Instead, he held his words back, afraid of them shattering the mood and ruining the passion, and conceded to the man he would take as his first lover with a simple nod.

With a final, wet kiss, Draco sat up and let him go, reaching for his wand, which had rolled under their bodies. He pointed it to the love bruise he'd left on Theo's neck and cast a wordless charm to conceal it, but not to vanish it completely. "Only you and I will know it's there," the blond murmured, leaning close to stroke his fingers lightly across the mark.

A secret claim! The idea was thrilling.

"It'll fade in a few days," Theo whispered, shaky inside and out at the implications of Draco's words.

His friend's chuckle was full of unspoken, sinful intention. "I'll make sure it doesn't." His eyes narrowed in on Theo's lips. "You look well-kissed."

"As do you," he pointed out, noting the swollen, red skin of Malfoy's mouth. For his first time, he'd done a good job, he thought.

Draco's fingers trailed over Theo's cheek, and his thumb rubbed his bottom lip. "Tomorrow night. Divination Tower. Eleven o'clock."

Theo felt his eyes flare wide. "T-tomorrow?"

That naughty smirk slid back into place upon his friend's left cheek. "Have other plans, do you?"

No, he didn't, and they both knew it. It was just happening so… quickly. What if they both regretted having sex later? What if they stopped being friends over it?

Draco's hand slid over his neck and cupped the base of his skull, pulling Theo close, until only a breath separated them. "You're mine, Theo. You've  _always_  been mine, ever since we were children. I want you for everything. No matter what the future holds, that will never change."

Heart pounding out a fierce rhythm in his chest, Theo leaned in and kissed Draco one more time. Unlike his first kiss, this was the one he'd wanted to give this man all his life. It promised 'I want you,' 'I love you,' and 'I'm yours.' It demanded 'want me, too,' 'love me back,' and 'say you're mine.' It was a kiss he could reminisce upon someday and think of as the greatest of his life.

When he let Malfoy go, the other man's cool conviction was gone. In its place was an expression of dazed wonder.

"Tomorrow night." His whisper was a trembling, raw vow that carried magic and power with it. In two words, he had given his Wizard's Oath, and nothing short of death would keep him from fulfilling it.

Draco's features regained some of their smug certainty, and he smiled.

Together, they made their way back to the circle of their friends and returned to the game. Daphne removed their ribbon; everyone else wolf-whistled and ribbed them.

"Woo!" Pansy hooted, giving them both a sly look as they sat next to each other, pressed in tight. "You two look like you had the time of your lives! Don't tell me you're swinging now, Drakkie, after just a few kisses."

Nonchalant as ever, Draco shrugged. "Best snog of my life," he admitted. "We're moving on to fucking tomorrow night."

The others laughed, believing it to be a jape. Theo knew it would be true, however, and his cheeks burned with both embarrassment and anticipation. He leaned back on the heel of his hands, dropping his gaze to his lap. Inside, he felt secretly satisfied that he knew that the joke was on everyone else here.

"What do you think, Nott?" Zabini asked, taking a swig from the Firewhisky bottle before passing it on to Astoria to his left. "Does Malfoy kiss like the 'Sex God' he's rumored to be?"

Next to him, Draco mimicked his lazy posture, and within the hidden, dark space behind them, he laid his fingers over Theo's own and rubbed gently. Encouraged by his best friend's intimate gesture, Theo smiled.

"It was a beautiful thing. I'll never forget it."

**_~FIN~_ **


	2. Story Awards




End file.
